


Constellations and Star Charts

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: Why did one need to look up at the night sky when he had one that fit in his arms?From a mermaid/merman tumblr prompt list: “I never noticed how much your scales shined in the sun.”





	Constellations and Star Charts

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop won't stop, hello I am trash (flees)
> 
> No, but, seriously, I'm actually excited to share this with y'all, so THANK YOU TO MY GOOD FRIEND DEYA FOR SENDING THIS PROMPT! The world needed it.

She felt his eyes on her before she even turned her attention back to him. She was used to him staring, of course. Xion knew she was still an odd sight to Xemnas, even after he had seen her when she saved him from the wreck. After all, it isn’t every day that someone gets saved by a mermaid, right?

But now he seemed to be staring even more at her, and far more intently than before. Was something wrong?

“Xemnas?” She made her way over to the man, pulling herself up so she could wrap her arms around his waist. That seemed to be enough to pull him back to the present, amber eyes blinking before properly looking at her again.

“Xion.”  He set aside his notebook and pencil, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed against the scales scattered along her skin, a blush rising up to her face. “You know. . . There are a few things about you that I never quite noticed before.”

She felt her breathing hitch as he ran his other hand along her side, his fingers already moving against her scales, connecting different spots together in patterns that she didn’t even understand. It had something to do with him being an astronomer though, she was certain of it. How many tales of the stars did he tell her by now? How many-

“I never noticed how much your scales shined in the sun.” There was a smile on his face, a gentle one that still made her heart flutter, even now. He drew her closer into his arms, nearly pulling her from the water. She ended up situated between his legs, his hands now skimming along her sides, seeking out those scattered scales he was currently enthralled with.

“Wh-what do you mean?” There was no way her scales had that kind of effect in sunlight. Her scales were, well,  _ boring _ , really. Jewel damsel merfolk were said to be appealing to the eye, yes, but Xion had a hard time believing that. After all, she never truly grew out of the juvenile stage, leaving her with mostly black scales and specklings of silver ones. There was no way her own scales could make any sort of light in the sun, it just wasn’t possible!

Xemnas continued to skim his hands along her scales, his fingers still tracing out those patterns. The blush on her face deepened, causing the silver scales there to stand out even further on her skin.

“They’re like the stars, Xion. There are constellations scattered among your scales, some that I chart out for myself. Why should I bother with the night sky anymore when I have you here, in my arms?”

Xion couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in her throat, a shy smile gracing her own features now. “Are they  _ really  _ that similar to the stars though, Xemnas? You aren’t marking them down in your papers after all.”

He shook his head, leaning in close, his lips just barely ghosting over her own. “I can’t write down something that I don’t want to share with the world, now can I, Xion? You’re my personal night sky, one I could never tire of looking at.”

He kissed her then, gently, still mapping out the stars that he claimed to be set within her scales. Stars that he didn’t want to share with anyone else, only because he didn’t want to share  _ her  _ with anyone else.

“I love you,” was all she could think of saying once the kiss broke. His lips returned to hers soon after, his own silent way of saying the same thing in response. One day she would get him to say those three words, but for now, she would settle for this and the stories he could find within her stars.


End file.
